Blamed trust
by AnimeGirlSharona
Summary: He blamed my trust, I should be hating him! Why... why do I only feel safe with him around! BreakXoc


Blamed trust

There he was again. With that always present smile. Tears burned in the corners of my eyes. He blamed my trust. He. The only person I thought I could trust…

_*Flashback*_

_I ran away. Away from home. My dad followed me. Angry as always. This time, he went further than he ever went before. He has been abusing me for as long as I remember, but this was the first time he abused me THAT way. I was crying, bleeding and scared. "Get back here you little bitch!" my father yelled. I kept on running.  
"Now now, I don't think you should call you daughter that way mister Kokushibyou" said a voice behind me, followed by a scream from my father. I turned around, just to see the man put his sword back into his… cane? My father lied on the ground, bleeding. "Hello little girl, my name is Break Xerxes, what's yours?" the man asked. He had red eyes and white hair. His bangs covered his left eye. "S…Sharona Kokushibyou…" I said, still crying. "My my, Sharona? That name sounds just like the young ladies name! I'm sure she would love to meet you, since she's about your age" he said with a Cheshire smile. "Will you come with me to meet lady Sharon? Don't worry, I won't do anything and I won't let anyone harm you" Break said, almost whispered, with a huge grin. Somehow, I trusted him. I took his hand and followed him to the Rainsworth mansion… _

_*end flashback*_

Since that day, I only trusted Sharon-chan and him. I also got adopted by the Rainsworth family. But when we were attacked three years ago, all that happiness ended…

_*another flashback*_

_We walked through the forest. Break got us a lot of candy, while Sharon made some fresh juice. I baked a cake, two small ones for Sharon and me, and a huge one for Break, since he loved cake so much. We would have a picnic and we were all looking forward to it.  
Walking there, we got attacked by THEM. The Baskervilles. Break and Sharon fought, while I stood back.  
I contracted a chain, but her powers weren't that strong. Her name was Angel, but she preferred her name pronounced in Japanese, so Angeru. Yes, I could talk to her through my mind. She was a beautiful angel, in a white dress with huge feathery wings. All she could do is contact chains in the Abyss and summon them, but this was dangerous because she couldn't fully control them. There was one danger about Angeru. When my emotions of anger, sadness of fear became too strong, she turned black. Her dress would become a blood-stained black dress and her wings would be blood-stained too. She then became a merciless killer who would do all to make the source of my anger, fear or sadness disappear.  
We were on the winning hand. Break was about to finish it, when we heard Sharon scream. Looking the way where she stood, I screamed. Sharon had a sword through her chest. Her eyes were empty, lifeless. She was dead.  
Tears rolled over my cheek, and they slowly became red. When hitting the ground, Angeru appeared. She was stained with blood. I collapsed, crying, screaming. Angeru killed those Baskervilles, sad enough not all of them were there. Break ran towards me.  
"Lady Sharona, are you OK?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Y…Yeah…. I'm OK…" I said. Break took me away from there. _

_*end*_

I fully trusted Break back then. But when I think about it now, I see that I relied too much on him. Because now he blamed my trust, I feel alone, scared, vulnerable.

_*flashback*_

_We stepped in the carriage. Break would take me to Pandora HQ, to introduce me. I was really happy, since I wanted to go to Pandora HQ since I heard about it.  
"It's going to be an long trip milady" Break said, "Why don't you take a nap?" I nodded. "Break… can I sleep on your lap?" I asked. Break smiled and nodded. You see, I was so scared of the outside world, that I was afraid to sleep in the carriage. I only did that when I was allowed to sleep on Breaks lap. I when to sit on his lap and rested my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, in a protective way.  
"Milady, we're there" I heard. I slowly opened my eyes, just to see a huge building. I smiled, and Break helped me out of the carriage. While walking in HQ, I felt really awkward. Break apparently knew everyone and greeted everyone, while everyone ignored me.  
"Xerxes! You're late for the meeting again!" a man with glasses yelled at my white-haired servant. "Ah really? Sorry Reim, I was just showing Lady Sharona around HQ!" Break said happily, pointing at me. Reim walked towards me and bowed. "My name is Reim Lunettes, I'm pleased to meet you lady Sharona Rainsworth" he said formally. "Naaaah loosen up a bit Reim! Milady is really kind!" Break smiled. "Anyway, we must go to the meeting. Lady Sharona, you can wait in the garden if you'd like, it's beautiful there" Reim said. I nodded en walked towards the garden.  
The garden really was beautiful. There were a lot of colors which I loved. "Sharona? Is that you?" a voice behind me said. I turned around, just to see HIM. My father. "Sharona! My little girl!" he yelled happily, walking towards me. He clearly was drunk. I could smell the sake. Out of caution, I took a few steps back. "Are you afraid of me? That's no good girl at all!" he yelled, getting angry. I ran away. "BREAK!" I yelled, but I got no answer. Did he break his promise with me?_

"_**Milady, if you ever get into trouble, please, just call for me. I'll be there. I promise to you. No exceptions" **_

"_BREAK!" I yelled again, fear in my voice. "He won't help you" my father said as he caught up to me…_

_I lied on the ground in total shock. Crying. Bleeding. I would die here, I was sure. I didn't mind tough. The only person I thought I could trust didn't show up when I needed him the most. I lost consciousness, hoping I would never wake up again…_

_*end*_

And now I wake up in the arms of the one who blamed my trust. I want to push him away from me. Yet, I can't. I don't know why. I just can't. "Milady, have you woken up?" he asks, concern in his voice. I just cried without answering his question. "I'm sorry Milady, I wasn't there when you needed me. Like I said, there are no exceptions to our promise. Milady, do you hate me now?" he asks.  
"You weren't there when I needed you, although I called you twice. Thanks to that I got broken again. I have every reason to hate you, or at least be angry, yet, I just cannot be angry at you…" I whisper. "Milady…" Break slowly lifts my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. We look in each other's eyes for a while, and thanks to that I didn't notice he slowly closed the gap between our faces.  
He lips touch mine. My eyes widen, but close pretty soon, forcing the tears to leave my eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "I love you Sharona. I've quit Pandora, so that I can fully concentrate on my job" Break says, while releasing me. He stands right before me, gets on one knee, takes my hand and kisses it.

"**Which is to protect you of course." **

Hearing those words, I capture him in a tight hug. "Don't ever leave me again..." "Don't worry, I won't blame your trust a second time…"


End file.
